An Easter to Remember
by chugirl2526
Summary: One off fluffy slash shot. Vince is upset when Howard dosen't buy him an easter gift, so will a visit from the Easter Bunny help Howard find the perfect gift?


An Easter to Remember.

Summery- One off fluffy slash shot. Vince is upset when Howard dosen't buy him an easter gift, so will a visit from the Easter Bunny help Howard find the perfect gift?

Disclaimer- I do not own the Mighty Boosh.

Author's Notes- Kinda slightly pornish.

&

Vince woke up with a feeling of upmost excitement and childishness. Looking at the large sleeping figure beside him, he gave a giggle before clambering out of bed and reaching into their shared wardrobe, and took out a large present, wrapped in red shiny paper. He then climbed back onto the bed and kissed his partner awake.

"Morning, little man" Howard replied, half asleep. He soon became awake when he saw Vince's blue eyes sparkle with excitement and passion. He draw the the raven haired man closer to him, drawing him in for a long kiss leaving them both gasping for breath.

"Morning Howard. Guess what today is?" Vince asked, keeping the present behind him.

"Is today a special day?" The jazz mavarick asked, toying with his boyfriend.

"Kinda" Vince gigled, trying hard not to blurt it out.

"Is today the day where I finally beat you at a tickle fight?" Before Vince could answer, Howard had the smaller man under him, mercifully stroking and tickling everywhere- over the ribs, down the sides. The electro poof couldn't stop laughing, tears of mirth streaming down his face "Let me go, let me go please" But Howard keep going, until Vince was exhauted and lay still, then draw him in for another long, passionate kiss.

"No, not that either" Vince laughed, getting his breath back. Sitting up, he retrived his present from where it fell on the floor and passed it to his boyfriend "Happy Easter"

Howard opened the paper to reveal an easter egg, but not just any egg. It looked to be a custom made egg, milk chocolate with yellow icing on it in the shape of a trumpet "I made it myself, well I needed some help for Naboo melting the chocolate. Do you like it?" Vince asked, shyly.

"I love it Vince" Howard answered, gathering his lover in his arms and placing a loving kiss in his black hair, causing a small laugh. A few minutes passed with a lot of hair stroking before Vince spoke up "Aren't you gonna open it?"

"I'll open it later, it's a bit too early to start eating chocolate" Howard answered, feeling quite happy.

"Did you know today is also another special day?" Vince asked, quite shyly and tentively.

"Really? What is it then?" Howard asked curiously. He then wished he knew the answer when Vince pulled away from him, confusion and a hint of sadness in his eyes "You really don't know what today is?"

Howard shook his head slowly, and gasped disappointingly when Vince moved sadly away towards their bedroom door, slinging on his red and blue stirped dressing gown "Dosen't matter then. I'll go and start some breakfast" he sighed before closing the door behind him.

&

Howard looked in shock at the door _'What the hell was he talking about? What day is it today?' _In his annoyance and anger, he picked up his easter egg and threw it at the wall, causing it to break into hundreds of pieces. He rubbed his hand over his face and felt guilty as he walked over to pick up the chocolaty goodness, but stopped when he saw something shiny nestled in the brown slabs with a small note.

Picking up the shiny object, a lump stuck in his throat as he saw it was a silver and gold ring, intwining together in a celtic pattern. He then read the note slowly.

**Dear Howard,**

**I can't believe we've be together for a year today without killing each other. But I'd prefer if we could spend a lot more time together like that. This is hard for me to put in words, so I wrote the words on here instead. Please Howard, I want you to marry me. Happy anniversery, Vince XXX.**

The jazz mavarick's mind whirled with answers to his earlier questions. No wonder Vince was unhappy if he forgot their anniversery, he himself would be too. Then a flash of lightening appeared in the room and a huge white rabbit stood there, a banner around his body saying 'Happy Easter' and a basket containing colourful eggson his arm.

"I'm am the fabulous easter bunny" The rabbit said in quite a camp voice, his pink eyes surrounded by black mascara shining in the bedroom light "I am here to help sort your easter problems, darling"

"Are you related to the rabbit with the big, white face?" Howard asked, afraid.

"Yes, he's my brother. I'm the smaller, but more vigerous one" The bunny told him, notising Howard's discomfort "But don't worry, my brother isn't ill, so I'm not doing it for him. Epscially today, this is my real job you know. My family said I shamed them when I came out as the easter bunny, but I told them 'No, this is something I have to do', but to make up for it I help my brother out when he's ill"

Howard just stood there gobsmacked at the rabbit's explaination, but shook out of his shock to ask "What are you doing here then? Are you here to help with me and Vince's problem?"

"Well, Vince didn't do anything wrong, darling. It's your fault for not rememebring your lovely anniversery. Did you not notise that bandage on his right hand?" The rabbit asked. Howard shook his head, he was so distracted by Vince's beauty and kisses that he never notised "That was where he burnt himself melting the chocolate for your special egg. He has a good heart, you don't really deserve him, darling. But I will help you, because I've never seen such love between two humans on my special day"

He passed Howard a pink egg out of his basket, gave him a wink and disappeared in a flash of glitter. The jazz spanner stood in shock at what just happened, then broke the egg open to reveal a piece of paper and a bag of already melted chocolate. Unfurling it, he smiled wolfish at the drawing in his hands.

Vince finished cooking the bacon for some sandwiches and heard Howard calling him from the bedroom. Sighing and rolling his eyes, he made his way upstairs and opened the door "Listen Howard, I not really-" His words were caught short by the sight in front of him...

Howard was lying down on the bed, still completely naked and only covered in chocolate- over his chest, his torso and even his- "Oh my God!" Vince exclaimed, drinking in the sight.

"I'm sorry for forgetting our anniversery, I was a tit. But I accept your wedding offer" Howard said, holding his hand up with the ring on, shining in the light. Vince was close to tears in his happiness "Now come and get your easter present" Howard suggested, his voice husk with lust and Vince was only too glad to jump on the bed and join him.

&

Naboo smiled from the front room. Vince told him what happened and while he was making breakfast, Naboo took it upon himself to use his inflatable crystal ball and call up the easter bunny (he was his dealer after all), and tell him about what happened.

A flash of glitter came into the front room and the easter bunny himself was standing there "I did as you asked darling, now we're even. You will never tell anyone about that spring break trip again, espically what happened between me and Cupid. I can't never look at that guy again"

Naboo smiled in his own stoned way "Ok, alright. Wanna shared the hooka for a while?" The rabbit shrugged and settled next to him on the sofa, enjoying his new time off.

&

Just a little easter treat for you all, nice fluffy slash. Happy easter everyone, have a nice one fromchugirl2526


End file.
